Bajo las leyes de Murphy
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: #09 - Hasta el agua sabe mal cuando se toma por prescripción médica. Estados Unidos es un adulto y Reino Unido lo invita a un bar.
1. La actitud de Inglaterra

Resumen: Reino Unido era muy bueno criticando, pero pocas veces daba alguna idea o solución.

Advertencia: Violencia hacia Estados Unidos(?)

Nota: Hetalia no es mío sino de Himaruya. Hasta hora, esta historia es mi favorita de toda la tabla.

* * *

Reino Unido odiaba ser llamado viejo, ¡todavía era joven! Sin embargo, solía hablar como uno casi todo el tiempo. A menos que estuviera con naciones mayores que él, entonces salía su vena punk.

El británico también era conocido por su lengua extremadamente filosa y sus críticas duras y sin tacto. Pura y cruda realidad, o a veces mentiras, pero en todo caso seguían siendo crueles. Y todos los países, tanto aliados como enemigos, habían sido victimas de su lengua, y no de la manera en que a Francia le gustaba.

De todos, era Estados Unidos quien mejor se lo tomaba.

—Inglaterra sólo sabe hablar —decía con toda confianza la nación más joven, ignorando los insultos y las miradas furiosas que eran dirigidas hacia su persona.

Y era cierto. En cuanto Estados Unidos se había vuelto más fuerte, Reino Unido se había vuelto un holgazán, pero Alfred jamás lo diría en voz alta. No de esa manera al menos, le gustaba demasiado su territorio como para arriesgarse a la furia del británico. De todas formas, Arthur sólo sabía preocuparse de la crisis, del calentamiento global, de esto y aquello; y culparlo, culpar a Estados Unidos era otra cosa que Arthur podía hacer muy bien.

— ¡Es tu culpa! —le gritaba, antes de jalarle una oreja y pedirle paciencia a Dios.

Y Arthur le daría un sermón de horas, donde lo culpaba de todos los problemas mundiales. Alfred lo escucharía, tratando de liberarse mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo. Reino Unido siempre se preocupaba por todo, pero desde hace muchos años había dejado de buscar soluciones.


	2. El closet secreto

Resumen: Alfred hacia cosas raras, pero Arthur se podía acoplar muy bien a todo.

Advertencia: Juegos de rol. ¿Disfraces e insinuaciones? Err… creo que nada más.

Nota: Hetalia no es mío sino de Himaruya.

* * *

El closet de Arthur era realmente grande y estaba divido en dos secciones. La ropa que podía usar, y la ropa que utilizaba cuando Alfred iba a visitarlo por las noches. La primera sección estaba llena de trajes formales, informales y algunas ropas casuales y deportivas. La segunda tenía ropas diferentes, y que no se atrevería a usar en público.

Un día, Alfred había llegado a casa de Arthur con un traje de vaquero, al principio Arthur le había dicho que se dejase de juegos y tonterías, después de unos minutos el traje le parecía de lo más sexy. Otro día, Alfred había llegado vestido con ropa a rayas, como criminal, con las manos esposadas y una sonrisa que trataba de imitar a las de Francia, en esa ocasión Arthur no se quejó, él estaba esperándolo vestido de policía.

Trajes de camarero, togas, trajes de piratas, príncipes, princesas, su uniforme militar y muchos otros estaban guardados en ese armario bajo llave, candado y muchas combinaciones para tener ese secreto bien protegido de ojos ajenos. En ese mismo instante, Arthur estaba terminando de colocarse un traje de doctor, sonrió de lado mientras guardaba las jeringas en su bata blanca, su paciente le esperaba en la sala, convertida actualmente en un consultorio.


	3. Aniversario es igual a fracaso

Resumen: Lo peor de las prisas no es hacer mal las cosas, sino olvidarse de hacerlas.

Nota: Hetalia no es mío sino de Himaruya. Arthur me dio pena... (¿cómo pude hacerle eso?)

Nota 2: Todos son one-shots TwT, no tienen continuación. Perdón.

Nota 3: No debería estar subiendo esto, no debería estar en la PC si quiera, pero... no me resisti, y actualice. No creo poder hacerlo en varias semanas, perdón.

* * *

Era su aniversario número sesenta y cinco, Arthur había dedicado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde a organizar su celebración, porque primero loco a dejar que Alfred se encargara de la organización de un evento así. Le había pedido el favor a uno de sus chefs famosos que preparara una comida digna de reyes, literalmente. La decoración la dejó a cargo de diseñadoras profesionales, sugeridas por Hungría.

Repasaba la lista de cosas una y otra vez, para cerciorarse de tener todo. Tenía la comida, bebida, decoración, música ofrecida por la orquesta de Londres, incluso tenía fuegos artificiales —un obsequio de Hong Kong—, pero se sentía inseguro.

—Algo falta, algo va mal —se repetía mentalmente.

Sus hermanos no estaban, así que no arruinarían nada. Había pedido los permisos necesarios para tener esos tres días libres y su jefe había accedido sin tener otra opción al haber sido intimidado y amenazado por su propio país, que la reina le hubiese dado todo su apoyo no tenía nada que ver.

Finalmente decidió calmarse, ya todo estaba listo. Aunque sentía que igualmente algo fallaría. Al pasar las horas, ese "algo" paso a tomar forma de "alguien".

— ¡Debí suponerlo! —Gritó, fingiendo molestia cuando se sentía más humillado que nada.

Estados Unidos no se había aparecido. ¡Lo había plantado! Reino Unido se juró que nunca volvería a festejar ninguna fiesta con ese desconsiderado. Estaba humillado, molesto y muy en el fondo, herido. Sabía que Alfred era odioso, obstinado y un dolor de cabeza, pero no creyó que volvería a traicionarlo de aquella forma.

—Después de pedir mi confianza, tirarla así —se decía, disponiéndose a dormir. Ni si quiera tenía ganas de recoger las cosas que adornaban su casa.

Arthur había planeado todo. Todo, excepto avisarle a Estados Unidos que lo estaría esperando para cenar.


	4. Cooper's Hill Cheese Rolling

Titulo: Cooper's Hill Cheese Rolling

Resumen: Reino Unido podía ser muy dramático, pero Estados Unidos tenía el mismo talento para exagerar que el ex-imperio.

Frase: #19 – Si vale la pena hacerlo, vale la pena exagerarlo.

Advertencias: Aparecen el resto del Reino Unido, OoC! También.

Nota: Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya.

* * *

Cuando llegó al hogar de Arthur eran apenas las siete de la mañana y sentía algo de sueño por las diferencias horarias a las que aún no conseguía acostumbrarse. Pero con suerte hoy no llovería y sólo estaría bastante fresco, lo cual permitiría que Arthur cumpliera su palabra de llevarlo a ver uno de esos partidos de soccer que Inglaterra insistía en llamar fútbol.

Tocó la puerta y tras varios minutos se escucharon pasos del otro lado. Estuvo apunto de saludar de forma informal, pero al ver que no era Inglaterra exactamente quien abría la puerta, se obligó a morderse el labio. Frente a él los hermanos mayores de Arthur le miraban directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —aunque fueron educados, eso no les quitó lo directos.

—Bueno… ¿está Arthur? —respondió algo incomodo. No es que ellos le cayeran mal, pero se sentía con más confianza al estar con Inglaterra. Y sin tener que cuidar tanto sus palabras, pues a él si le conocía bien.

—No. Y probablemente no regrese hasta mañana por la tarde o noche —dijo Gales con una sonrisa, mirando la tensión de Estados Unidos—. Si ibas a venir, debiste avisarle.

—Que no creo que eso hubiera retenido a Arthur en lo absoluto —agregó Irlanda.

— ¿Retenido? Pues qué estará haciendo —murmuró el estadounidense, aun en el marco de la puerta—. ¿Acaso fue a una reunión con la reina o algo? —rió, Inglaterra siempre era tan aburrido.

—Dudamos que Isabel II esté enterada —comenzó Irlanda.

—Si supiera, Arthur probablemente moriría de vergüenza —secundó Gales, ensanchando su sonrisa ante aquella imagen.

—Por supuesto —Escocia miró a sus hermanos.

—Porque Inglaterra es el perfecto caballero ingles—rieron a la vez, dejando a Estados Unidos bastante confundido y expectante. Obviamente la locura venía de familia.

—Si eso era lo que necesitabas, ya puedes retirarte ¿cierto?

Alfred salió de sus pensamientos con la pregunta de Irlanda. No había entendido nada de lo que habían dicho. Respiró hondo, recordando las muchas veces que Arthur le había dicho que no hablara con sus hermanos y de preferencia se mantuviera alejado de ellos.

— ¿Dónde está Arthur?, ¿Podrían llevarme ahí? —Claro que Alfred era un héroe, pero fuera de las dos primeras divisiones de Londres no conocía otro lugar de Inglaterra, y menos de Reino Unido—. O tal vez…

—No —lo calló Escocia, sin dejarlo decir nada más—. Es tu problema por no avisar tu venida —gruñó, haciendo que por un segundo Alfred se sintiera inseguro.

Después la puerta se cerró de golpe, frente a su cara. Parecía que parte del carácter **también** era de familia.

—Esos modales, mira que venir sin avisar.

—Pienso, hermanos, que deberíamos llevarlo con nuestro pequeño Inglaterra —dijo Irlanda con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Gales y Escocia se voltearon y lo vieron con extraños ojos, como si pensaran que había perdido la cordura. ¿A qué se debía ese gesto de amabilidad con el niño de Inglaterra?

—Sólo piénsenlo, viajó desde lejos sólo para venir a ver a nuestro hermanito, quien está esforzándose por conseguirnos un delicioso queso. ¿No deberíamos llevar a Estados Unidos como una recompensa a Inglaterra por su generosidad con nosotros? —y entre aquellas palabras bondadosas los otros dos entendieron el doble significado, sonriendo con anticipación.

—Tienes toda la razón Irlanda, debemos ser más agradecidos con nuestro hermanito —reía Gales, tratando de mantener compostura.

—Decidido entonces, ¿verdad? —Los otros asintieron, sacando sus cámaras—. Esperemos que Arthur sea agradecido también —finalizó con una carcajada, abriendo nuevamente la puerta.

La puerta volvió a abrirse asustando a Alfred, que estaba apunto de marcharse. Con una enorme sonrisa adornándoles el rostro de una forma aterradora, las tres naciones rodearon a Estados Unidos.

—Te llevaremos con Arthur.

Sentenciaron, y aunque estaba feliz de oír eso, dudó también. ¿Por qué de repente parecían tan dispuestos? Aún así no dijo nada.

Subieron al auto en completo silencio, Alfred observaba la carretera mientras pensaba en que deberían manejar por la derecha, como todo mundo. Pero no, Arthur siempre quería hacer las cosas al revés. Después de un buen rato de viaje, Gales miró a Alfred.

—Creí que eras más hablador. O eso dice Inglaterra. También que eras más inquieto.

—No, es que él se queja mucho —murmuró sin saber que decir—. ¿Y falta mucho?

—No, en realidad ya casi llegamos. Y lo hubiéramos hecho antes si me hubieras dejado conducir, Escocia —se quejó Irlanda, cruzado de brazos.

—Lo sé, pero tenía ganas de llegar de una pieza este día —respondió el otro sin inmutarse, Irlanda hizo una mueca más no dijo más. Gales simplemente se rió.

Nuevamente Estados Unidos los miró, no parecían tan malos como le habían dicho, quizás extraños pero hasta ahí. Aunque tal vez porque no vivía con ellos o porque sólo los trataba muy superficialmente. Fuera como fuera, estaban llevándolo a donde quería, y eso le bastaba de momento.

— ¿Y dónde estamos exactamente? —preguntó al ver sólo plantas y más plantas.

—En Inglaterra —gruñó Irlanda, molesto.

—…

—Ya casi llegamos, tranquilízate Estados Unidos —rió Gales, parecía bastante relajado—. Hermano, tú igual.

—Estoy tranquilo. Sólo era curiosidad, ¿sabían? —murmuró.

—Te oí —dijo el irlandés, ignorando a Gales y volteando a ver directamente a Alfred—. Comienzo a arrepentirme, debimos dejarlo botado en Londres.

—Estoy conduciendo —les recordó Escocia, después de eso Irlanda volvió a guardar silencio y a sentarse correctamente en su asiento.

El ambiente se tensó un poco. Y Alfred pensó que sería mejor idea simplemente ignorarlos y mirar por la ventana hasta que llegaran. No tardaron mucho más tiempo en llegar, y el auto se detuvo ante una colina enorme, donde había una gran multitud de personas reunidas, vestidas de las formas más variadas que Alfred hubiera visto.

—Aquí es donde bajas, Arthur esta entre aquel mar de gente —gruñó Irlanda, mirándolo feo para que bajase.

Alfred le dio una última mirada antes de salir del auto y verlos alejarse, poco sabía él que apenas darse la vuelta, las islas habían escondido el auto para poder disfrutar de aquella divertida y traumática experiencia que le esperaba.

No tuvo que caminar demasiado entre la gente para encontrar a Inglaterra, o mejor dicho, para que el inglés chocara bruscamente contra él, Inglaterra iba vestido de una forma muy deportiva, con pants, sudadera y tenis.

—Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa. Lo siento, discúlpeme señ…¡Alfred! —Se corrigió, mirando al rubio frente a él—. ¡Qué diablos haces aquí!

—Pues… visitar, turismo, tratar de secuestrarte frente a las narices de tu jefe, pero olvida eso ultimo. ¿Qué haces vestido así y por qué hay tanta gente reunida? —respondió y preguntó a la vez, mirando sobre el hombro del mayor en el momento justo en que varias personas se colocaban en una fila, frente a la pendiente de la colina.

—Yo-yo-yo… —guardó silencio, quedándose sin palabras, y un sonrojo le bañó las mejillas ante la sola idea de que Alfred le viera participando en aquella vergonzosa actividad, sintiéndose peor al saber que era casi inevitable.

—Tú-tú-tú —respondió, bromeando, mirando fascinado la facilidad con la que Inglaterra se sonrojaba.

Sometiéndose a lo inevitable, Arthur empezó a explicarse demasiado rápido y con la voz tan baja que Alfred ni si quiera comprendió que es lo que hacía.

—Hey, sh, así no puedo entenderte. Despacio y con claridad, ni que fueras a rodar por al colina viejo —dijo despreocupado, repitiendo las palabras que Arthur le decía cuando él se emocionaba demasiado y hablaba excesivamente rápido.

Eso sólo empeoró la situación, y el rosa pálido de sus mejillas se volvió rojo furioso y profundo. Y escondidos entre unos arbustos más atrás, los hermanos mayores de Arthur no dejaban de grabar y sacar fotografías, muertos de felicidad.

El mayor lo miró unos momentos, para luego mirar al enorme queso que se encontraba en una mesa al final de la pendiente, casi podía escuchar al queso llamarlo, diciéndole "Vamos Arthur, salta y gira, y gira, tú sabes que me deseas. Sabes que soy exquisito, y has esperado meses por tenerme. Ven, ven". Sacudió la cabeza, pensar que un queso estaba hablando era realmente perturbador. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, volviendo a mirar a Alfred, decidiendo que justo ahora necesitaba de los servicios del héroe.

—Yo… ¿Ves ese enorme queso que está en la mesa, bajando la pendiente? —Preguntó, sin ocultar el anhelo en su voz, lo que capturó de inmediato la atención del americano—. Es el queso más grande y delicioso de mi casa, he esperado meses, meses por poder tenerlo entre mis manos —murmuró, sus ojos brillando con deseo—. Pero, ¿cómo puedo obtenerlo si hay _tantas_ otras personas que lo quieren también?

—Oh, ¿por qué no lo compras Arthur? Sé que el dinero no es un problema para ti —dijo Alfred, dejándose envolver en el juego del mayor sin darse cuenta.

—Sólo se puede ganar aquí, compitiendo contra todas estas personas, ¿ves?, por eso están formadas, esperando que suene una trompeta para lanzarse por el queso. Es una batalla a muerte, peligrosa, rodar cuesta abajo arriesgándote a romperte el cuello, todo por el queso más exquisito del país —le dio a su voz el mejor toque dramático que había utilizado en años, ese que utilizaba cada que quería conseguir algo de la reina Victoria, puso una postura de resignación y miró de reojo a Estados Unidos, contando mentalmente hasta cinco.

Alfred lo miro fijamente, sin saber que era observado también. Arthur casi nunca anhelaba algo que no se pudiese comprar, y pocas veces se veía tan derrotado, ¿tan importante era ese queso? Debía serlo, pues se veía tan desilusionado que parecía… parecía… una doncella en desgracias, y él como un héroe, no podía evitar querer ayudarlo.

— ¿Tanto lo quieres Arthur? —preguntó con seriedad, llevando sus manos al rostro del mayor, obligándolo a verlo.

—Sí. Lo quiero tanto como a mi té —respondió con sinceridad, felicitándose mentalmente por su excelente actuación.

Alfred asintió. Si Arthur quería ese queso, entonces lo tendría. Y él personalmente iba a dárselo. Le dedicó una sonrisa confiada antes de ponerse en la línea de participantes, empujando a algunas personas ya formadas, normalmente no sería tan brusco, pero era una situación especial, era para alegrar a Reino Unido.

El país mayor no pudo evitar regresar la sonrisa, y tampoco sentirse un poco culpable. Ganar esa competencia no significaba ningún sacrificio ni dificultad para él. Siempre obtenía uno de todos modos, pero realmente que Alfred lo viera actuar de aquella forma no era de su agrado. Por eso siempre iba solo. Aunque aún le asaltaba la duda de cómo lo había encontrado Alfred.

No pensó más en ello al oír la señal de salida, y el pesado, enorme y protegido queso salió rodando colina abajo, seguido de un puñado de personas suicidas que trataba de alcanzarlo, escuchándose los gritos de siempre, cuando alguien se rompía una pierna, se torcía algo, o quedaba a mitad del recorrido sin poder moverse más.

Alfred imitó a los demás miembros, corriendo y tratando de mantener el equilibro, tuvo que apresurar el paso cuando vio que una persona estaba apunto de quedarse con lo que era por derecho de su Arthur, así que en un valiente y heroico —o suicida, dependiendo del punto de vista— acto, dio un salto logrando atrapar el queso, sonriendo jovialmente al hacerlo.

— ¡Ya lo conseguí Arthur! —Gritó con fuerza, pero era tanta la velocidad que llevaba que no logró detenerse, terminando estampado contra un árbol, pero sin soltar su recompensa—. Esto va a dejar marca —murmuró.

Inglaterra abrió sus ojos en al máximo al ver aquello, debió imaginarse que con la suerte para las caídas que tenía, al rubio le terminaría pasando algo. Sin ser conciente, corrió hasta donde estaba la otra nación, teniendo especial cuidado de esquivar a las otras personas, y de no ir demasiado a prisa para no terminar rodando él también.

— ¡Idiota!, ¡En qué estabas pensando cuando saltaste de aquella manera! —fue lo primero que dijo cuando estuvo al lado del menor.

— ¿En atrapar tu queso? —Rió nervioso, le dolía todo el cuerpo, y estaba seguro que se había herido la cabeza—. Si hasta un héroe como yo se lastima haciendo esto, ¿qué no te pudo haber pasado a ti? —bromeó, ganándose una mirada oscura del mayor, quien comenzaba a sentirse realmente culpable—. Pero, bajaste corriendo ¿verdad?

Arthur se sintió incomodo de responder, acababa de delatarse frente al menor. Los paramédicos que siempre estaban al final del recorrido, listos para atender a los heridos, estaban a pocos metros de distancia.

—Voy a castigarte por esto más tarde Arthur —le dijo con una sonrisa insinuante, incorporándose lentamente. Mentalmente se dijo que algún día aprendería a no dejarse manipular por aquel tono de doncella desvalida que Inglaterra tenía cuando quería. Reino Unido era un gran actor de drama, después de todo, los mejores dramaturgos eran ingleses.

Los paramédicos llegaron en ese momento y lo ayudaron a pararse, llevándolo hasta la ambulancia, seguidos muy de cerca por la nación mayor, que sujetaba firmemente el queso.

Las grandes heridas de Alfred fueron simplemente un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y varias raspadas menores. El árbol por su parte, tenía la linda figura de Estados Unidos marcada en el tronco, los hermanos de Arthur aun escondidos, no podían dejar de reírse ante la situación.

Días después, en una de las reuniones de la ONU, Estados Unidos no dejó de hablar de cómo había tenido que caer colina abajo para salvar a Inglaterra, poniendo especial énfasis en imitar los gestos y palabras que Arthur había empleado para convencerlo de rodar. Y mientras las naciones más jóvenes se sentían impresionadas ante aquel acto heroico, Dinamarca, Prusia, España y Francia no dejaron de reírse de Inglaterra durante meses, preguntándole si aún le quedaba algo de queso en cada ocasión que tenían.


	5. Un ramito de violetas

**Titulo:** Ramito de violetas  
**Advertencias:** Relación chico x chico. La historia no tiene relación con ninguna armada o país, ni nada similar. Se emplearán los nombres humanos de los países. OOC! Mucho OOC! ;A;  
**Resumen:** Cuando Arthur se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y como había terminado, lo lamentó con creces.

**Disclamer: **Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya y no a mí.

**Notas:** En un primer instante pensé en Alfred como el "amante", pero al final me decidí por Arthur. Pondré el autor de cada poema, junto al nombre del mismo, al final de la historia. Si han oído "un ramito de violetas" de Banda el mexicano, podrán notar que me inspiré mucho en esa canción para escribir, así que créditos para ellos =). Elizabeth II, es el nombre en inglés de la reina Isabel II (decidí dejarlo en inglés).

Lo pueden tomar como un regalo de San Valentín adelantado si lo desean, aunque no fue escrito con ese fin x'D.

* * *

—Eres sin duda un desastre, y no uno cualquiera, sino de categoría mundial —regañaba Reino Unido, pasándose las manos sobre el cabello tratando de alisarlo, Estados Unidos a su lado guardaba silencio, esperando a que el europeo terminase de criticarlo—. ¿A eso le llamaste nudo? ¡Hereje! —insultó.

Estados Unidos estaba vestido con un simple traje negro hecho a medida, los zapatos negros pulidos a más no poder, y una corbata mal hecha adornándole el cuello. Texas estaba en su sitio, y su cabello lucía un poco más desarreglado que de costumbre, pero no tanto como el de Reino Unido. Su chamarra de bombardero estaba colgada en lo más hondo del closet por las manos vengativas del inglés y él no se explicaba que había de malo en su vestimenta _nuevamente_ para que Arthur le dedicara una mirada que suplicaba paciencia.

Cierto era que en cuestión de dos horas o menos, estarían en una de esas aburridas fiestas que ofrecía la monarquía británica a la que estaban invitados los líderes políticos; Alfred pensaba que su jefe iba menos arreglado que él y el ministro no le había reprochado nada, en cambio él tenía que lucir casi como un príncipe para que Arthur no decidiera dejarlo encerrado en un armario. ¿Qué lógica utilizaba el ex-imperio?

— ¿Estás escuchándome Estados Unidos? —preguntó el inglés, mientras lo ahorcaba con el nudo de la corbata.

—Realmente no —respondió en voz baja, empujando a Arthur a una distancia considerable de su cuerpo—. Y apreciaría enormemente que no trataras de asfixiarme sin mi consentimiento.

Reino Unido hizo una mueca, lo barrió con la mirada y salió de la habitación de Alfred, no sin antes dedicarle una última sonrisa que no avecinaba nada bueno para el norteamericano, sino desgracias al por mayor. Y Alfred hubiera maldecido, pero no lo hizo, en vez de ello fue hasta el armario y sacó su cazadora, buscó entre los bolsillos y extrajo un sobre blanco con un sello que no había visto antes.

—Igual me queda tiempo —habló en voz alta, antes de comenzar a leer aquel sobre.

"_Blanco en la luna el largo camino corre,*  
El disco erguido y pálido alrededor,  
Blanco en la luna el largo camino corre,  
El sendero que conduce hasta mi amor."_

Al principio creyó haber leído mal, así que releyó una y otra vez el contenido de aquella carta, y volvió a leerla hasta haberse cansado. Estaba sorprendido, por decir lo menos, y no dudaba que su rostro estuviese colorado, aunque no sabría decir si de incomodidad o vergüenza. Había recibido aquella carta dos días atrás, los agentes del servicio secreto se la habían hecho llegar. La carta no poseía remitente, ni nada que le diese alguna idea sobre quien podría haberle enviado semejante… ¿Cómo llamarlo?, ¿muestra de amor o broma cruel?

Volvió a leer uno de sus versos favoritos, pues le dejaba una sensación extraña en la boca del estomago.

"_El mundo es circular, así dicen los caminantes,  
Y aunque se afanen en una ruta derecha,  
Trabajosa, penosamente en una marcha estrecha,  
El mismo camino los traerá de vuelta."_

No pudo pensar más en ello, cuando la esposa del presidente fue a buscarlo, se les estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a la fiesta.

—Si se le puede llamar fiesta —había bromeado Alfred, mientras la primera dama sólo negaba divertida.

—Creo que te divertirás Alfred —dicho eso, la primera dama le paso un antifaz a su nación y le guiño un ojo—. Es una fiesta de disfraces, según escuche, petición de los príncipes.

Alfred rió, así que por eso Arthur había insistido en que se pusiera exactamente lo que él pedía, así no lo perdería de vista. _Tramposo_ pensó la nación, aunque luego pensó que si se hubiera vestido de héroe, Arthur igualmente lo hubiera reconocido.

Al bajar al salón, ya con el antifaz puesto, Estados Unidos pudo a varios de sus hermanos vestidos de forma muy propia haciéndolos fácilmente identificables, tal era el caso de Seychelles, Australia, Fiyi y Nueva Zelanda. Quienes parecían haberse esmerado más eran los europeos, parecían incluso cómodos en aquel ambiente.

— ¿Y el jefe? —preguntó Alfred en un susurró.

—Ah, nosotros estamos en la habitación de a lado —respondió la primera dama, antes de aconsejarle no romper nada y tratar de no provocar una riña. Alfred no pudo evitar sentir que los estaba discriminando fuertemente, ¡eran sus naciones, no un montón de niños que debían tener un espacio lejos de los adultos! Y se pudo haber sentido más indignado, de no ser por el hecho de tener a Polonia diciéndole cosas estilo "como que eres absolutamente nada genial" y similares.

¿Cómo supo que era Polonia? Fácil, nadie hablaba de esa manera más que él. El disfraz rosa también ayudaba mucho.

Y mientras Alfred trataba de salir ileso de la persecución a la que había sido sometido por Rusia, "_¿Qué hacía el ruso ahí de todos modos?"_ se preguntaba; al otro lado de la habitación y escondidos en un balcón, Reino Unido se encontraba mirando hacia el firmamento, antaño más despejado, actualmente las estrellas no lucían todo su esplendor debido a las luces que iluminaban las calles y los edificios, y a su lado en un extraño y casi respetuoso silencio se encontraba Francia.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó el inglés en un susurró, sin voltear a verlo a pesar de lo grosero que era—. ¿No piensas darme un sermón o algo similar?

Francia siguió en silencio durante un par de minutos, hasta que finalmente se enderezó y, alejando la copa de vino que tenía en sus manos, decidió hablar con un tono moderado.

—Nunca me ha gustado dar consejos a gente que no piensa oírlos —Arthur hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada cuando Francis volvió a hablar—. Pero está vez no pienso ser tu paño de lágrimas si fracasas.

—No iría a ti, rana —gruñó el británico, olvidando la cordialidad.

—No. En todo caso sería Portugal, quien tampoco te ayudará —Francia bebió un sorbo de vino antes de marcharse, dejando al británico sumido en sus pensamientos.

Eran esas escasas ocasiones cuando Arthur se permitía mostrar una ligera debilidad frente a Francis, y sólo esas veces el francés se guardaba un poco las frases hirientes, pero no las sinceras. Arthur sabía que Francis nunca le mentiría, ya fuese con su cuerpo o con su boca.

Francia le había advertido de adentrarse en el mundo del "amor", le había mostrado el lado más oscuro de la moneda y le había explicado con paciencia que el amor no era un reto ni una apuesta, sino algo que llegaba y se iba sin dar mayores explicaciones. Le había advertido que él no le ayudaría a salir de ahí, tal como hacía cuando se ponía tan ebrio que terminaba en casa del francés para pasar un buen rato; también le dejó claro que no permitiría que Portugal moviera un dedo para consolarle.

"_Disfrutar del amor también consiste en desgarrarse por la perdida, y es algo que debes sentir" _ había dicho el francés con una sonrisa casi amigable, y Arthur había estado de acuerdo, sin ser conciente de todo lo que aquello traería. Nunca se había enamorado de ningún país después de todo y el amor hacía sus habitantes era diferente.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, Alfred había bailado con Ucrania, lo que le había valido escapar de Rusia, al éste no verse capaz de molestar a su hermana mayor, por mucho que le molestara que ella estuviese en compañía del estadounidense; también había comido hasta saciarse, sorprendiéndose de lo delicioso de la comida y no pudiendo evitar pensar que el problema no eran ni las recetas ni las comidas, sino Arthur, y hablando de éste último, nunca se lo topó en la fiesta.

Dos días después de la fiesta, que había resultado ser más divertida de lo que él hubiera esperado; recibió una carta con el mismo sobre y sello. La carta olía igual que las rosas, y el sobre ya no era color blanco sino violeta. Decir que Alfred estaba sorprendido era poco, decir que estaba disgustado sería mentir.

Abrió el sobre, teniendo cuidado de no romperlo pues aún quería averiguar de dónde era el extraño sello, extrajo la carta y comenzó a leerla, encontrando un nuevo poema.

"_Brinda por mí sólo con los ojos**  
Y yo haré un brindis con los míos,  
O soltaré un beso en la copa,  
Y no pediré más vino.  
La sed que nace del alma  
Reclama un vino divino,  
Y aunque pudiese beber el néctar de Jove,  
No lo cambiaría por el tuyo._

_Una guirnalda de flores te fue enviada,  
No tanto para honrarte  
Sino para darle la esperanza  
de que no se marchitara;  
Más sobre ella apenas respiraste  
Y la enviaste de nuevo hacia mí;  
Desde entonces crece y huele, lo juro,  
no a sí misma, sino a ti._"

El cerebro de Alfred comenzó a trabajar a una velocidad mayor a la normal, y su corazón palpitaba un poco más rápido de lo saludable. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de correspondencia. ¿Amenazas? Sí, ¿Cartas bomba o cadenas? También, ¿la revista semanal de anime y manga? ¡Por supuesto!, ¿poemas amorosos? Nop.

Los poemas lo halagaban, no era normal que alguien le dijese cosas lindas, especialmente si era un país. Ahí fue cuando la alerta en su cabeza comenzó a sonar más fuerte que nunca, ¿quién le aseguraba que era un país el remitente?, podía ser desde un simple trabajador de la casa blanca hasta algún loco psicópata acosador. _O podía ser un país._

—Por supuesto que NO puede ser un país, ¿en qué estás pensando Estados Unidos? —Se reprendió así mismo con la mejor imitación de Reino Unido que podía hacer y era bastante buena, cabe decir—. Pero, ¿quién podría saber dónde vivo? O mejor aún, ¿cómo podría hacerme llegar esto sin ser detectado por el servicio secreto?

El resto de la mañana la joven nación no pudo sacarse el poema de la cabeza. Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez, a veces con su voz y otras, más frecuentemente, con las voces de conocidos de Alfred. Se preguntaba quien sería, varias posibles personas pasaban por su cabeza: La joven y guapa dependienta que **siempre** lo atendía en el McDonald's, cualquier miembro del equipo secreto y el hijo del jardinero.

Aunque si fuese una nación, que no podía ser, también tenía algunas suposiciones. Sólo por no dejar de fuera, no porque pensará que realmente podría ser: Francia, por el hecho de ser unos poemas realmente bellos y él era el país del amor ¿no?, Lituania, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos y algo pudo haber surgido en Toris, Ucrania, eso explicaría el porque había aceptado bailar con él durante tanto tiempo en la fiesta y finalmente, Estonia quien quizás se había enamorado de él después de que le ayudo a hacerse cargo del hacker.

El enajenamiento de Alfred, después de un par de semanas, no paso desapercibido para ningún habitante de la casa blanca, pero el país se negó a dar explicaciones. Esas dos semanas Alfred se había dormido y encontrado a la mañana siguiente una nueva carta con un poema, cada día el color del sobre cambiaba, un día era lila, al siguiente azul celeste, al otro verde esmeralda, luego rojo, café, azul cobalto y otros más; el aroma a violetas y rosas era el único perdurable en cada carta. Cada poema era diferente, y Alfred los había comenzando a guardar en un cajón sin ser conciente de ello.

Seis meses después de la fiesta de disfraces, Reino Unido estaba en el jardín del palacio de Buckingham, tomando el té del mediodía con la reina en un ambiente de total armonía e intimidad, o al menos así lo fue hasta que la reina comenzó a hablar.

—Arthur querido, ¿algo te tiene preocupado? —preguntó la reina con delicadeza, a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

—No —mintió, pero después se obligó a corregirse—. No es nada malo, si es lo que le preocupa. Me encuentro bien.

—Por supuesto —dijo Elizabeth II, sirviéndose otra taza de té—. ¿Otra taza de té querido?

Arthur iba a aceptar, cuando se percató de que no había probado todavía el té de su taza, y se sintió enrojecer de vergüenza, probablemente su reina lo había notado desde el principio. Desvió la mirada y negó avergonzado.

— ¿Cómo te va con la poesía? —volvió a insistir, decidida a sonsacar la información necesaria. Un mes atrás había descubierto a Arthur totalmente enfrascado en escribir poemas, y días después lo había atrapado suspirando mientras miraba a Henry salir con su novia, y Elizabeth no era nada tonta como para no saber lo que sucedía.

—Yo… bien —dijo avergonzado, deseoso de recibir alguna llamada que lo obligase a salir de ahí. Amaba pasar tiempo con su reina, era uno de sus mayores placeres, pero saberse acorralado por ella jamás le había gustado. Es lo que más detestaba de todas sus reinas, ese instinto femenino que les indicaba cuando a él le sucedía algo extraño.

La reina Elizabeth II le envió una mirada que Inglaterra rápidamente catalogó como "lo harás sí o sí", y esa era la mirada que más odiaba la isla, y a la vez se preguntaba si se heredaban o algo por el estilo, porque Victoria y Elizabeth I también la habían poseído, incluso Mary.

—Me alegra verte tan interesado en escribir poesía —siguió con el tema, sin darle tiempo a Arthur de tratar de cambiarlo—. Hace varios años no te había visto tan entusiasmado por algo que no fuera salir de cacería con mis nietos, o hacer _otras cosas._

Arthur guardaba silencio, había sido sometido a peores cosas en la guerra, pero _esa_ mirada lo ponía nervioso, ¿qué tanto sabía su reina y no le decía? ¡Comenzaba a ponerse paranoico!

Un poco más, Elizabeth sabía que sólo tenía que ejercer un poco más de presión y Arthur terminaría confesando todo, siempre lo hacía. La reina no entendía porque el ministro siempre se quejaba de que cuando Arthur se ponía en un plan, era tan difícil sacarlo de el. Lo único que hacia falta era paciencia y firmeza.

— ¿Podrías leerme alguno de tus bellos poemas, querido Inglaterra?

—N-no tengo ninguno. No escribo n-ninguno desde hace meses —mintió con nerviosismo. La sonrisa en la cara de Elizabeth le hizo saber que no le creía.

—Ya veo —dijo con suavidad, sin dejar de sonreírle—. Curioso, ¿sabes? Porque justamente hace unas semanas me agradeciste efusivamente por "una brillante idea" —Arthur suspiró derrotado—. Sin embargo, no te obligaré a decírmelo si no lo deseas.

Y Arthur sabía que estaba perdido, porque después de eso, él le contó con lujo de detalles sobre los poemas, sobre su pequeño problema amoroso y sobre sus preocupaciones, y su reina le abrazó y mimó con palabras dulces, porque después de todo Inglaterra era un reino, y a cualquier persona con sangre real en las venas le gustaba ser mimado.

Después de sentirse más reconfortado, pues le hacía falta después ese agonizante mes, donde dudaba si debía seguir enviándole cartas a Estados Unidos, no quería agobiarlo; decidió que ya debía aprovechar San Valentín y enviarle algo más que sólo poesía, y su reina lo había visto complacida, antes de animarlo a buscar un regalo digno.

El día de San Valentín llegó, y Alfred inconcientemente estaba a la espera de algo que sabía llegaría, no tenía idea del porque, o quería negarlo, pero tenía la seguridad de que aparecería sin falta. Y no se equivocó.

Sobre su escritorio estaba colocado un bello sobre color rojo vino, tenía dibujado el contorno de varias rosas en tinta dorada, y el olor también era a rosas, lo único curioso es que había un pequeño ramo de violetas a un lado del sobre. Alfred no perdió tiempo y sacó la carta teniendo cuidado de no romper la envoltura, después como hacía desde hace meses, procedió a leer el poema con una pequeña sonrisa inconciente dibujada en su rostro juvenil.

"_¿De qué modo te amo? Deja que cante las formas: ***  
Te amo desde el hondo abismo hasta la región más alta  
que mi alma pueda alcanzar, cuando persigo en vano  
las fronteras del Ser y la Gracia._

_Te amo en el calmo instante de cada día,  
con el sol y la tenue luz de la lámpara.  
Te amo en libertad, como se aspira al Bien;  
Te amo con pureza, como se alcanza la Gloria._

_Te amo con la pasión que antes puse  
en mis viejos lamentos, con mi fe de niño.__*****__  
Te amo con la ternura que creí perder  
cuando mis santos se desvanecieron._

_Te amo con cada frágil aliento,  
con cada sonrisa y con cada lágrima de mi ser;  
y si Dios así lo desea,  
tras la muerte te amaré aun más._"

Lo leyó una, dos, diez y más veces. Lo leyó hasta haberlo memorizado, igual que los otros. Era extraño, no lo entendía del todo. ¿Uno podía enamorarse de alguien que no conocía? No estaba seguro, pero llevaba medio año recibiendo bellas palabras de alguien anónimo, tampoco tenía idea que quien pudiera ser. El servicio secreto decía que nadie entraba a sus habitaciones, y dudaba que ellos fuesen capaces de mentirle a su propio país a la cara. Aunque sólo para asegurarse, había dejado una cámara de seguridad en la puerta, para ver si alguien venía y la respuesta era siempre la misma. Nadie entraba a su habitación, pero siempre aparecía un poema.

—Quizás las flores traigan información —se dijo, inspeccionando las flores en busca de alguna tarjeta que no encontró—. Tal vez mandar a Tony a buscar a ésta misteriosa persona —meditó sus palabras mientras terminaba de arreglarse. Esa última idea le gustaba mucho.

Durante el resto de la tarde se pasó investigando, observando muy bien a las personas cercanas a él, tanto así fue, que incluso olvidó mandarle una postal a Inglaterra para exigirle su regalo de San Valentín como en años anteriores. Por lo cual, cuando recibió el paquete de chocolates —comprados, por supuesto— por parte del británico, su reacción fue mucho menos que sorprendida y grata. Fue casi indiferente.

— ¿Le enviará algo de regreso al Reino Unido, Sr. Jones? —preguntó el hombre que le había entregado el paquete, Alfred guardó silencio. Había olvidado preparar algo para Arthur, aunque fuese una hamburguesa.

—No —decidió, además, no tenía nada listo y tampoco lo tendría por ese día.

Ese fue el primer San Valentín donde Arthur no recibió esas horribles hamburguesas, ni chocolates con relleno de café y vino que tanto decía odiar pero en silencio esperaba cada año.

Y al finalizar el día, Alfred no encontró nada que satisficiera su vena curiosa, pero si encontró un disco de música de punk-rock el cual compró sin fijarse mucho en los artistas, seguramente le gustaría a Arthur de todos modos. Cuando estaba punto de envolver el obsequio se quedo inmóvil, ¿estaba traicionando a Reino Unido una vez más? Sacudió la cabeza, eso no podía ser. Además, no era como si él y Arthur tuvieran algo realmente.

—Realmente nuestra relación es muy indefinida —murmuró incomodo, terminando de envolver el disco que enviaría al día siguiente a Londres.

No iba a hacer un drama por no haber recibido un obsequio del estadounidense. Es más, ¡no tenía porque hacer un drama! Debía estar tranquilo, calmado y totalmente agradecido de no haber recibido las porquerías que le enviaba el chico. _Hechas con cariño_ le recordó su mente.

Seis meses después, los poemas continuaron, y el último viernes de cada mes un ramito de violetas también se hacia presente. Pronto todos en la casa blanca estaban intrigados de ver quien era el misterioso pretendiente de su país, y cuando lo descubrieron no pudieron menos que sonreír con tristeza. Era tan obvió que dolía, y más cuando el escondido amante pidió que mantuvieran el secreto.

Arthur escribió lo mejor que su alma de poeta le permitía, cuidaba hacerlo con la letra más clara que tenía y con el mejor inglés, intentando no hacer algo en un inglés demasiado difícil ni tampoco en el inglés vulgar que tanto usaba Alfred. Lo intentaba, y esperaba que con tantos detalles propios Alfred se enterara de quien era, ¿no estaba siendo demasiado obvio? ¡Si cada poema parecía gritar su nombre!

Pero no, Alfred no podía verlo.

Cuando estaba por concluir el segundo año desde que decidiera jugar a ser el amante prohibido, comenzaba perder las esperanzas y entender ese punzante dolor del que Francia le había advertido antes de empezar. Y mientras veía las hojas descoloridas del otoño caer sobre el Tamesis, se arrepintió de lo que hizo.

Estados Unidos estaba cada día más y más enamorado de una imagen, de palabras bellas e identidades secretas, ¡Incluso había recurrido a él para ayudarle! Aún recordaba las palabras del país, "Oye, viejo, ¿conoces a alguien que escriba en un inglés tan pulcro como el tuyo?" después le había mostrado los poemas, y Arthur no pudo confesarse, no iba en su naturaleza. Menos pudo hacerlo cuando Alfred le dijo que quizás podría ser Australia "sus acentos se parecen, ¿por qué no lo harían sus escritos?" le había dicho, y sin saberlo le había roto el corazón.

Y Arthur maldijo haber jugado a los secretos con Alfred.

—Debí suponer que no funcionaría con él —dijo entre suspiros, Alfred sólo era perspicaz en sus películas. Nunca en la vida real, o al menos no con él.

Los poemas, por el contrario, siguieron llegando cada mañana a casa de Estados Unidos sin falta, y seguirían llegando hasta el final del tiempo de ser necesario.

Notas:

1.- El primer poema es "_White in the moon the long road lies" —Blanco en la Luna— _de A.E. Housman. (Es un fragmento, el poema no está completo)

2.- El segundo es "_Drink to me only with thine eyes" —Brinda por mí con los ojos—_ de Ben Jonson.

3.- El tercer poema es _"How I __love__ you?" — ¿De qué modo te amo?—_ de Elizabeth Barret Browning. Puse un segundo asterisco debido a que en el poema original dice "niña" y no "niño", pero hice el cambio por conveniencia.

Había muchos poemas que me hubiese gustado poner, pero la historia se hacia muy larga. Sólo puse los que sentí que quedaban mejor con ellos dos. Usuarios anónimos, ¿habría alguna forma de comunicarme con ustedes? Lo digo porque me siento mal de no contestar sus reviews, pero no sé como contactarlos.


	6. De colonia a país

Titulo: De colonia a país.

Resumen: Las naciones solían reclamarle a Inglaterra la mala crianza dada a Estados Unido, éste simplemente sonreía orgulloso.

Nota: Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya.

* * *

Cuando Inglaterra era un país pequeño había sido invadido por muchos países más fuertes y salvajes que él. Sus tierras habían sido ultrajas y sus riquezas robadas, igual que sus recursos. Pero su espíritu se había mantenido fuerte, libre y salvaje. Había peleado y expulsado a los enemigos de sus tierras una y otra vez, hasta que habían entendido que él **podía **y** quería** valerse por sí mismo.

Fue un camino difícil, lleno de lágrimas, sangre y muertes, pero su libertad había valido la pena. Por eso, cuando Francia le miraba bajo el hombro, Arthur se sentía grande y poderoso, a pesar de no serlo tanto, porque sabía que Francia le tenía rencor por su libertad. Y le gustaba. Poco a poco, Arthur en su inexperiencia y juventud conoció el poder, y le gustaba. Era su juguete favorito, así obtuvo a su primera colonia.

—Alfred, ven aquí —llamó un día, mientras estaba parado mirando fijamente el inmenso mar que lo separaba de su amada isla.

La pequeña colonia, sosteniéndose como pudo, llegó hasta donde se encontraba su auto-impuesto hermano mayor. Lo miró con sus ojos azules curiosos, Arthur estaba serio, muy serio. Por un momento pensó que estaba molesto, pero luego lo desechó al ver al mayor voltearse a verlo.

— ¿Sabes que es "esto"? —preguntó, mostrándole una pequeña pistola sin demasiados adornos.

—Es… ¿un arma? —respondió con duda la colonia, recordaba que una vez Arthur lo había castigado por tocar aquella cosa pequeña y peligrosa.

Arthur asintió, antes de girarse completamente y quedar de frente a su colonia. **Su colonia.** Se sentía feliz de poder llamarle así, y Alfred no parecía molesto ante aquel apodo que salía de vez en cuando de los labios del europeo.

—Cuando seas lo suficientemente grande, te enseñaré a usarlo adecuadamente. Así que crece pronto, ¿está bien? —Alfred asintió, sin comprender la gran profundidad de aquellas palabras. Era pequeño todavía y Arthur lo sabía, pero pronto tendría la edad suficiente para entender mejor las cosas a su alrededor.

Unos años después, cuando Alfred tenía ya ocho años, Arthur le enseñó a utilizar diferentes tipos de armas, y Alfred estaba sediento de conocimiento, aunque fuese algo flojo. Arthur sonreía ligeramente cada que veía aquellos pequeños avances.

Un día, Arthur le regaló un juego de soldados de madera hechos a mano y Alfred había estado feliz al aceptar el obsequio. Estuvo más feliz cuando Arthur le dedicó grandes elogios al verlo armar estrategias con sus soldados. Alfred era feliz en aquel pequeño juego, donde él era el coronel y los soldados de juguete eran reales y fieles, y Arthur en silencio lo miraba orgulloso.

Al crecer un poco más, Arthur le enseñó a Alfred la importancia de la disciplina, y aunque el niño no había sido feliz ante aquellas lecciones las había aprendido. Y había aprendido bien. Reino Unido nunca se callaba ante Francia a la hora de presumir a su colonia, y Francia volteaba el rostro, y apretaba los puños. "Ese amor tuyo al niño te llevará a la perdición" le decía cada que podía, y Arthur sólo reía más fuerte para humillación del francés.

Reino Unido le enseñó todo lo que tenía a su alcance, desde matemáticas hasta filosofía, le repitió mil veces que el conocimiento del enemigo era la mayor ventaja que podía tener, y Alfred lo había aprendido. Arthur le había enseñado que, aunque odiara a mucha gente, debía mantenerlas cerca si le convenían de aliados y más cerca si eran sus enemigos, lo reprendía con dureza cuando Alfred subestimaba a las personas.

El segundo regalo que Arthur le hizo fue un mosquete especialmente diseñado para él, y Alfred se había quedado mudo de agradecimiento. Inglaterra nunca le había permitido tener ningún tipo de arma, a pesar de haberle enseñado a utilizar todas las existentes hasta el momento.

—Alfred, ¿sabes que significa? —había preguntado Arthur con una sonrisa alegre.

—Que soy lo suficientemente grande para tener una —había respondido, Arthur asintió antes de agregar.

—Considéralo un nuevo juguete —susurró complacido.

Reino Unido siempre le dio los mejores juguetes, y eso Alfred lo sabía. Arthur **siempre** le daba lo mejor ya fuese en juguetes, ropa o educación. Ese día Alfred no había parado de presumir su nuevo juguete a Matthew, tampoco de mostrarle los usos que tenía. Matthew no había sido feliz cuando Alfred había perforado uno de sus arces, pero Arthur no había dicho nada.

—Está aprendiendo —pensaba el europeo, sin despegar la vista de su ya no tan pequeña colonia.

Alfred crecía a pasos gigantes. Ya podía poner a Arthur en aprietos cuando jugaban ajedrez, pronto no lo necesitaría más; y Francia veía todo aquello con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios, Reino Unido parecía cegado por el amor que le tenía al mocoso.

Un día, mientras Francia y Reino Unido jugaban una partida de ajedrez, la nación mayor no perdió tiempo para señalarle sus sospechas, divertido.

—Tu pequeña colonia está creciendo prósperamente, Inglaterra, muy pronto ya no le serás necesario y se irá —_como tú lo hiciste_, añadió mentalmente.

—Lo sé —respondió con pasividad, haciendo un movimiento con su reina antes de sonreír cínicamente—. Jaque mate.

— ¿No te preocupa verte abandonado Arthur? —preguntó con curiosidad, para todos era sabido el amor que Arthur le profesaba a esa pequeña colonia.

Reino Unido no respondió. No le preocupaba, había asumido que Alfred se iría en cualquier momento. Aunque era conciente de que no estaba preparado emocionalmente para ello.

Y sucedió, Alfred lo dejó y Arthur recibió aquel golpe mortal sin oponerse realmente. En su casa los murmullos sobre la traición de la nación a su rey habían dolido casi con la misma intensidad que el adiós de su colonia. Dolía, porque dudaban de su lealtad, incluso su rey lo miraba con ojos desconfiados. Pero Arthur era fuerte, tenía el mejor juguete del mundo de su lado, el poder y las colonias, Alfred aun era pequeño militarmente, sin el apoyó de Francia, Holanda y España* no era nadie, y con su guerra civil sería incluso más fácil ponerlo bajo su poder nuevamente. Arthur no lo hizo, se negó a la idea y obligó a que sus monarcas la desecharan, no era como si no tuviera otros problemas que atender. El rey lo mandó a azotar por ello.

—Te vez demasiado bien para ser un país vencido —había reído Francia al enterarse.

—Podría decir lo mismo, he oído los rumores que hay en tu casa y no deberías estar aquí** —había devolvió con la misma acides, Francia guardó silencio antes de abandonar el lugar, sintiendo el dolor en sus huesos. Haber ayudado a Estados Unidos comenzaba a traerle consecuencias. Había dado un golpe fatal a la isla, pero a un costo demasiado alto.

Décadas después, cuando la herida aún no estaba curada del todo, Estados Unidos le declaró la guerra y trató de invadir Canadá. ***

—Reivindícate ante mí, Reino Unido —dijo su rey, mirándolo con severidad al ordenar aquello. Y Arthur supo que sería su única oportunidad, lo presentía. Sus hermanos le miraron nerviosos, pero aceptaron unirse a las tropas de forma más real.

— ¿Piensan acompañarme, hermanos? —casi había reído cuando ellos le dieron la noticia, pero acepto la ayuda sin cuestionarla.

Había una cosa que Arthur no le había enseñado a Alfred. La lealtad a la familia debe ir sobre cualquier cosa, y no se la enseñó porque a Arthur tampoco se la enseñaron.

En casa de Alfred, éste estaba extasiado, podría tener a su hermano con él y hacer enojar a Inglaterra todavía más. Sus jefes por otro lado, lo detenían de hace un ataque por mar, sabiendo que la marina británica era la mejor.

—Iremos por Canadá —dijeron sus jefes, y Alfred había sido feliz, sin pensar que Arthur realmente podría detenerlo.

Cuando volvieron a verse las caras, Alfred esperaba ver a Arthur vacilar. Ese sería su segundo momento de gloria y Matthew viviría con él.

— ¡Colonia estúpida! —Gritó Reino Unido, antes de dispararle a los pies al estadounidense—. ¡Nunca subestimes a tu enemigo ni te confíes, niño tonto! —volvió a gritarle.

Arthur lo había aprendido a base de experiencias. Alfred lo había aprendido a base de lecciones diarias, pero nunca reales. Al final, Reino Unido y Canadá hicieron retroceder al joven Estados Unidos, y Canadá también aprendió en silencio una lección.

Cuando Estados Unidos vio su casa blanca arder entre las llamas supo lo ingenuo que era todavía, y procuró no volver a dudar en sus encuentros posteriores. En lo que restó de esa guerra, Alfred no se enfrento con Arthur pero si con los hermanos de éste.

Ese día Alfred aprendió que las lecciones que Arthur le había enseñado debía aplicarlas a su vida diaria. **Siempre**.

Siglos después, Estados Unidos había crecido realmente.

—Oye, viejo —llamó Estados Unidos, mientras veía al ex-imperio beber té frente a él—. Gracias.

El británico levantó una ceja, fingiendo no entender a lo que se refería el menor.

_Gracias por enseñarme a ser lo que soy. Gracias por las lecciones que insistías en darme. Gracias por darme las mejores cosas._

—Lo que digas, Estados Unidos de América —murmuró, y Alfred se estremeció al oír su nombre completo y ver los ojos verdes brillar con ese toque de orgullo.

Los países podrían quejarse de que Estados Unidos era un país demasiado problemático y guerrillero, podría criticar duramente a Reino Unido por la mala crianza dada a Estados Unidos quien sonreiría sin responder. Él siempre procuró darle a sus hijos**** lo mejor, y entre esas cosas incluía mostrarles que, en su momento, debían tener al mundo a sus pies. Alfred había aprendido bien que los juguetes de Arthur eran muy útiles, porque servían para someter a otros; quizás en unos siglos, Matthew les demostrara que él también había aprendido bien de Reino Unido y Francia.

* * *

Notas:

1.- En la independencia de Estados Unidos, un gran factor fue el apoyo económico y militar de Francia y Holanda, junto a las provisiones enviadas clandestinamente desde España.

2.- Con esto se refiere a los inicios de la revolución francesa.

3.- Esta guerra fue llamada "la guerra de 1812", y duró desde 1812 hasta 1815, un año después de la caída de Napoleón. Estados Unidos trató de anexarse Canadá, pero las fuerzas británicas y canadienses lograron repeler todos los intentos. Reino Unido le hizo un bloqueo marítimo a Estados Unidos, arruinando su economía, pero este logró hacerse del control naval del lago Erie y el lago Champlain. A cambio, los británicos lograron entrar en algunas zonas de Maine y Washington DC y quemaron los edificios públicos, al igual que la casa blanca y el tesoro. (Arthur no estuvo llorando tanto tiempo la independencia de Alfred =D)

4.- Reino Unido tuvo muchos territorios bajo su domino, pero no todas sus colonias prosperaron tanto como Estados Unidos o Canadá (véase Sudáfrica o Sierra Leona) por eso abro el paréntesis de "a sus hijos", y con éstas colonias me refiero a los territorios donde se instalaron colonos britanicos.


	7. Parloteo sin sentido

Titulo: Parloteo sin sentido.  
Resumen: Estados Unidos e Inglaterra tenían el mismo problema, pero ninguno se daba cuenta de ello.  
Frase: 08 – Dos monólogos no hacen un diálogo.  
Advertencia: OC!Portugal (no lo resistí) Algo de OoC por parte de USA y UK…  
Nota: Probablemente esto es lo peor que he escrito de la tabla… Prometo hacerlo mejor.

* * *

Estados Unidos disfrutaba hablando. Le gustaba demasiado y podía hablar y hablar por horas, apenas tomando aire para respirar, y los temas nunca se le agotaban, y en caso de que lo hicieran siempre podía volver a contarte lo mismo, ¿quién se negaría al héroe? Nadie.

Los temas de conversación que manejaba también eran de lo más diversos y peculiares. Por poner un ejemplo diremos, cuando hablaba con Francia el tema central solía ser lo mucho que les desagradaba la comida inglesa, reírse un poco de la isla y luego, cuando ese tema se agotase, Alfred correría a conversar con alguien más antes de que Francis le quisiera hacer una reseña del kamasutra. Cuando hablaba con España, normalmente hablaban de las fiestas, a veces de los negocios, evitando siempre el tema naval.

En definitiva, todas las naciones sabían de la fama de charlatán de Alfred, y eso era en ambos sentidos, tanto por su amor a hablar como por decir cosas que luego simplemente no cumpliría. Por tanto, cuando Alfred iba de un humor aún más alegre, casi silbando, era de conocimiento común que Alfred buscaba a alguien para conversar antes de la reunión y a veces, peor aún, después de la misma.

Ese día en particular fue el turno de Inglaterra, y los europeos apostaron para ver cuando dejarían de hablar para comenzar a discutir; los americanos por su lado, sólo querían reírse un rato de su vecino.

—…entonces, ahí estaba yo entre los agentes del FBI, ¡impresionante como siempre! El chaleco me quedaba pequeño, pero era normal porque tengo mucha musculatura, ¡debiste haberme visto Arthur! Bueno, estábamos alistándonos para entrar a la casa del criminal cuando el sujeto salió por la puerta de atrás, ¿cómo lo supe? ¡Soy un héroe, sé de estas cosas! Lo perseguimos en las patrullas durante diez minutos hasta un motel, el tipo estaba acorralado. Intentó dispararnos pero traíamos los chalecos y no sucedió nada malo, finalmente yo y otro oficial lo dejamos inconciente. ¿No soy impresionante Arthur?, ¿No fue genial?, ¿Aún piensas que soy un vago? ¡Mira todo el ejercicio que hago!

—Lo correcto es "otro oficial y…" —no pudo terminar su oración cuando Alfred volvió a tomar la palabra, ignorando totalmente el intento de Arthur por corregirlo.

— ¡Ah! Hubo una ocasión en que nos ocurrió una emergencia, cuando ayudaba a la policía de Jersey a resolver un caso ¡Se acabaron las donas y el café! ¿Puedes creer que olvidaron comprarlas? Al principio creí que era una broma y…

Una hora después, Alfred había terminado de contar por segunda vez el como había salvado a la policía de quedarse sin donas a la vez que atrapó a un asesino en serie, que resultó ser el vendedor de la cafetería local. Arthur no pudo agregar nada, y aunque lo hubiera hecho Alfred no lo habría escuchado, demasiado enfrascado en sus historias heroicas y algunas divagaciones. El rubio siempre divagaba al narrar algo.

Cuando finalmente Estados Unidos se aburrió de la poca participación de Inglaterra en la conversación —porque sí, él niño se atrevía a llamarle conversación a sus monólogos de tiempo completo— decidió levantarse e ir a buscar a alguien más que desease escuchar sus historias, quizás Canadá o alguno de sus vecinos del sur como México o incluso podía rememorar viejos tiempos con Cuba, uno nunca sabe ¿cierto? Y para que Arthur no soltara uno de sus largos sermones sobre lo grosero que era, decidió agradecerle la "amena" charla.

—Bueno, me voy Artie, fue un placer para ti conversar conmigo, ¡no tienes que agradecerme por salvar tu aburrida tarde! Por cierto, ¿has pensado en actualizarte un poco? Tal vez de esa forma la próxima vez que hablemos no estés tan callado viejo.

Inglaterra pudo haber caído en un ataque de ira destructiva, llevándose a su paso todo lo que hubiera, especialmente si eran las grasosas hamburguesas de Estados Unidos, de no ser porque Portugal le sujetaba con fuerza mientras lo llevaba fuera de la sala, pidiéndole que se calmara y dejara de maldecir literalmente a Estados Unidos entre dientes, y que una plaga de termitas no resolvería nada.

—¡Pero valdría la pena verlo lloriqueando por sus casas desechas! —alegaba Inglaterra al ser sacado del lugar por un sonriente Portugal, ante las caras decepcionadas del resto de naciones quienes estaban deseosas por un poco de acción y dinero gratis debido a las apuestas.

Durante el resto de la tarde en la sala Estados Unidos se la pasaría hablando de cómo era un héroe impresionante y todo mundo dependía de él, fuera de ese mismo lugar Inglaterra pasaría horas y horas quejándose de la conducta del estadounidense, de su odiosa manía de no dejar hablar a la gente y otras cosas más, ignorando olímpicamente las peticiones de Portugal sobre calmarse y guardar la varita mágica.


	8. El conejito perdido

Titulo: El conejito perdido  
Resumen: Ningún problema verdadero tiene solución, aunque en un principio no lo parezca.  
Frase: 18 – Ningún problema verdadero tiene solución.  
Notas: Hetalia no me pertenece a mí sino a Himaruya. El primer nombre utilizado para el conejo era... "usagi" (conejo en japonés), pero, inspirandome en mi recién adquirido conejo —de peluche— en San Valentín le he cambiado el nombre por el que posee mi conejo *shootherself*. Sigue siendo un fallo orz *huye con la poca dignidad que le queda*

No preguntén porque Kumajirou si puede estar adentro y Quincy no Dx, Arthur es clasista *lo señala en auto defensa*

Por cierto, Quincy es una ciudad en el estado de Massachusetts. Lo sé, lo sé, mi conejo tiene nombre de ciudad, ¿y? Ya dije que soy fail poniendo nombres ;A;

* * *

Arthur Kirkland nunca se había considerado un hombre con manías, mucho menos quisquilloso, sino muy por el contrario se creía bastante paciente y tolerante ante casi cualquier nación (había grandes y muy buenas excepciones, por ejemplo Francia), pero todo tenía un limite, incluso su paciencia.

— ¡Sentado y callado ahora mismo! —Alfred corrió a sentarse frente a Arthur, muy calladito y quieto

La isla contó mentalmente hasta el infinito, hasta que la paciencia volvió a inundarlo. Alfred estuvo apunto de pararse de su lugar y salir corriendo a su habitación, pero una mirada bastó para hacerlo cambiar de idea. Unas semanas atrás, Francia le había obsequiado un cachorro de oso a Matthew y Alfred había visto aquello, el niño no tardó ni cinco minutos en ir en busca de Arthur para que éste le obsequiase una mascota.

Arthur no había creído que su preciosa colonia pudiese tener una mascota sin ponerla en peligro. No lo malentiendan, la nación adoraba a su niño, pero tampoco era ciego y sabía que Alfred era un poco… demasiado efusivo y no controlaba su fuerza.

Al final, después de horas de lloriqueos, chillidos y amenazas de ley del hielo, Inglaterra había cedido, dejándole adoptar lo que quisiera, con tal de que lo mantuviera fuera de la casa, lo alimentara a sus horas y fuera muy delicado al momento de jugar con la mascota. La colonia había aceptado sin quejas, ¡debió suponerlo! Alfred nunca aceptaba nada sin quejarse aunque fuese un poco, excepto su comida, el niño nunca se quejaba de ella.

El problema había sido que el niño, mientras Arthur se ocupaba en preparar la cena, metió al conejo dentro de la casa y lo escondió en su habitación. Arthur no se dio cuenta de ello hasta el día siguiente, cuando fue despertado por su histérica colonia al grito de "¡Kumajirou se comió a Quincy*!" Matthew le juró y volvió a jurar que Kumajirou no se había comido a nadie y Arthur le creyó pues el niño estaba apunto de llorar al ser amenazado por su hermano.

Finalmente, Arthur logró poner algo de orden en el asunto (callando a Alfred y sacando a Matthew), pero el problema era que el conejo seguía perdido y ya habían revisado toda la casa tres veces, y Alfred volvía a tener otro ataque de desesperación.

—Te advertí de no meter al conejo a la casa —le reprendió, y Alfred se mordió los labios para mantenerse calladito y sin llorar—. Mañana seguiremos buscando, ahora tienes que irte a dormir, ya es muy tarde.

—P-pero Arthur, ¡Puede estar perdido, con miedo, frío y…!

— ¡Alfred! —elevó la voz y el niño volvió a cerrar la boca y bajo la cabeza, ocultando las lágrimas, conciente de que por ese día ya no conseguiría nada de Inglaterra—. ¡Alfred, levanta la cara! —volvió a decir Inglaterra, sólo que con más fuerza.

El niño levantó la cabeza, nada convencido, cuando lo hizo encontró a su pequeña mascota de frente a él. Sin contenerse más, el niño abrazo al conejo, borrando cualquier rastro de lágrimas, Arthur negó con la cabeza.

Nunca supieron dónde se había escondido el conejo, tampoco les importó, pero a partir de ese día Alfred dejó que su mascota durmiera en la casa que Arthur le había hecho en el jardín. La enorme casa que tenían era un lugar muy peligroso para pequeños conejos, especialmente con Kumajirou dentro.


	9. Lo eterno en lo fugaz

**Titulo:** Lo eterno en lo fugaz.  
**Prompt:** 26 – Nada es tan temporal como lo que se llama permanente.  
**Resumen:** Volar demasiado cerca del sol puede quemar, y Alfred tendrá que aprenderlo de la peor manera.  
**Disclamer:** Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya y no a mí.  
**Advertencias:** Mención de la caída de las Torres gemelas.  
**Notas:** Dios, después del súper bloqueo que tuve con esta tabla, al fin la continuo, aunque sea un capítulo pequeño. Sí, sé que estoy haciendo mil cosas, pero tranquilos, no se quedaran a medias con nada (aunque muera de estrés en el proceso ewè)

* * *

Reino Unido levantó la cara, le miró unos segundos y después observó el monumento descolorido frente a él, no lucía impresionado. Estados Unidos, a su derecha, lucía una enorme sonrisa, con su mano izquierda sujetaba el hombro del europeo.

—¿No son hermosas? —preguntó, observándolas con cariño—. En mi casa dicen que duraran para siempre, así que puedes admirarlas cada vez que quieras.

Una vez más el europeo no dijo nada, sólo observó. Cuando Estados Unidos creyó que ya todo estaba dicho y hecho, y estaba a punto de sugerirle ir a comer algo, y celebrar así la inauguración, Reino Unido habló lentamente, como si estuviera pronunciado alguna profecía. Pero "La Tierra de la libertad" no creía en tales cosas.

—No vueles tan alto, si temes la caída —después volvió a guardar silencio, sin querer mirarlo.

Cuando las torres cayeron, todo había ido en picada. La paranoia de Alfred, el rechazo y miedo que sentía su gente… Y Arthur seguía observando como se caía a pedazos, sin decir una palabra de consuelo. Porque no valía la pena dar consejos a oídos sordos.

_Si vuelas muy cerca del sol, tus alas de cera serán derretidas. Ese es el precio a pagar por imitar a los Dioses, Ícaro. _


	10. Alcohol

**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Alcohol.  
**• Claim: **Estados Unidos, Reino Unido.  
**• Tabla:** Las leyes de Murphy**  
****• Prompt****:** 9.- Hasta el agua sabe mal cuando se toma por prescripción médica.  
**• Resumen:** Estados Unidos es un adulto y Reino Unido lo invita a un bar.  
**• Advertencias:** Raresas.  
**• Notas:** Inspirado en la primera vez que probé la cerveza: No me mareé, no vomité ni nada, simplemente se me hizo demasiado amarga y no me gustó.  
**• Disclamer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, el resto a mí 3.

* * *

La primera vez que lo probó le supo amargo, demasiado amargo y terminó derramando todo el contenido del vaso en el piso, asqueado.

—¿Por qué lo tiras, Estados Unidos? —inquirió Francia, mirándole juiciosamente, después tomó el liquido ambarino de su propio vaso e ignoró el tema.

Estados Unidos sabía que ya era un adulto, con un cuerpo de dieciséis, pero era un adulto y sólo los adultos tomaban whiskey, la leche y el té eran para los niños, y él ya no lo era.

La segunda vez, un par de años después, pudo tragar el primer sorbo, pero tiró lo demás. Seguía siendo amargo, seguía quemándole la garganta y seguía sin gustarle, pero todos a su alrededor bebían whiskey o cerveza.

¿Qué dirían sus hombres si lo veían pedir una taza de té? Primero lo tacharían de traidor, después de ser un crío. Y no podía pedir café, se vería raro… y él quería encajar en ese mundo de adultos.

La tercera vez se bebió medio vaso, se le subió rápido y el mareo lo tumbó por un par de días. Había escuchado las risas, pero las ignoró, tenía que demostrar que podía. Que él era capaz; Reino Unido bebía ron, bebía whiskey, y cerveza como si fuesen té, a veces se emborrachaba, pero parecía disfrutar de la bebida.

Reino Unido y él, ahora, eran iguales.

La cuarta vez se terminó el vaso, y pasó vomitando el resto de la noche. El sabor era desagradable, lo quemaba y no disfrutaba de empinarse el vaso con aquel líquido torturador. En silencio, Estados Unidos prefería el té al alcohol, y por sobre ambos prefería el café (aunque no muy cargado).

Un día, Reino Unido lo invitó a un bar, "Ya eres mayor, ¿no? Dice Francia que has ido a varios bares de por aquí, en mi casa les llamamos 'pubs'. No es que te importe" y él, estúpidamente, aceptó. Reino Unido se había terminado tres vasos cuando él no llevaba la mitad de primero; el europeo bebía rápido, como si fuera simple agua y él, por el contrario, tardaba varios minutos en degustar un trago.

Por el cuarto vaso, Reino Unido paró y lo miró con una sonrisa condescendiente, la misma que le da un padre a su hijo pequeño que quiere ser mayor, y Estados Unidos bebió un sorbo largo que le hizo poner una mueca de asco.

—La próxima vez, te invitaré a una cafetería. Pediremos té, café y panecillos, después conversaremos de algo que no me importará en lo absoluto, y si hay suerte, quedaremos de hacer algo más tarde —lo miró, terminó su bebida, pagó y se fue.

Estados Unidos ya no era un niño, era un adulto y no tenía que beber o fumar para demostrar que estaba a la altura.


End file.
